


teen wolf at hogwarts

by kingmicky101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf at Hogwarts, drabble of sorts, mentions of fredd and george, misspellings everywhere even now, more characters will show up later i guess, not good at this, teen wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sorting hat meets some of the teen wolf characters<br/>not good at summaries not good at stories.....i am so sorry but i kinda had to<br/>more will be added later when they send word to family or friends saying what house they are now in, finding out what house the adults were in in their days at hogwarts and teachers classes and then an actual story if all goes well!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teen wolf and the sorting hat

**Author's Note:**

> if you see major misspellings please tell me so i may fix them. also tell me what you think about my house placement for the cast.

teen wolf and the hogwarts sorting hat:

Stiles Stilinski: everyone saw it coming when stiles walked up to the hat, that he was practically the personification of a hufflepuff  
and no one even blinked at the fact that the hat almost chose gryffindor....well everyone but stiles himself  
he didn't believe that he had the brave heart of a gryffindor he was weak and only good with research and distractions  
certainly not a great hero like his friends he thought the hat had a fault to even consider it.so it was a major surprise  
that his friends would tell him otherwise,so after hours of pestering he finally accepted that his friends weren't going to  
stop saying just how much of a hero he truly is and having stories to back it up he just decided they were nuts....and that's why he loves them so much.

Scott Mcall: everyone was laughing as they saw Scott sorted. the hat didn't even touch his head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR"  
so when Scott thought it was a good idea to at least think about he was sassed into submission by a hat. "well you certainly don't have the brains to be a ravenclaw,  
you have your limits as to how far you would go to achieve your own desires and a certainly not witty and cunning for a slytherin"  
by now at least 3 people have fainted from laughter "and do i have to get started on how you would run head first into the forbidden forest if you even thought  
some one was in danger" at this Scott just dropped his head blushing as he walked towards the table of grinning(some even crying now) lovable maniacs known as  
the gryffindor house.

Jackson whittemore: he doesn't even go to the hat when his name is called just walks towards the slytherin house. as professor Mcgonagall tries to stop him  
the hat just says "any more like a slytherin and i'd think you were some kind of snake or lizard creature in disguise(get it because he became a kanima  
because of an unresolved desire)" Jackson just huffed and quickly made sure he was seen as top dog to the other slytherins.

Lydia martin: all were shocked but stiles. her looks her heritage and her way with getting what she wanted when she wanted it just made everyone think  
she was a destined slytherin no one even picked her as a brainiac and tactic, till the hat sorted her into ravenclaw and her grin grew condescending  
as she walked over to the table smiling at stiles enthusiasm and scoffing at Jackson's reaction as she made herself right at home as queen B of the house. "you know, i'm surprised you're not happy about ravenclaw" stiles said as Lydia sat down to which her reply was simple "hufflepuff would have suited me more, and besides.....i do hold my friendships high"

Vernon Boyd: as he quietly sat down for the hat to sort him everyone quieted down genuinely interested as to what house he would be sorted to  
some even taking bets (cough stiles cough cough) "hmmm interesting you have the loyalty and bravery for a gryffindor but an underlying thirst for knowledge  
you hide for the sake of family and friends. never pursuing it so you can help them. well that won't do you deserve to reach full potential so the only choice is..  
RAVENCLAW!!" Stiles immediately forks his sickles over to Lydia as she smiles and welcomes Boyd who sits next to her and smiles before patiently  
waiting for their next friend to be sorted.

Allison argent: slytherin it didn't seem true but hey what's the saying? don't look a gift horse in the mouth. because at least now there was someone  
who could keep an eye on Jackson for everyone so hey they'd just have to ask later. (wow short...i'll compensate later)

Isaac lahey: sure his loyalty could be questioned at some points but honestly they had thought hufflepuff and even still if not hufflepuff  
they had thought slytherin because of his drive to get what he truly desires when he puts his mind to it just gryffindor seemed so unlikely  
he wasn't the type to run head first into battle without a set plan or a cunning leader or helper type he was just ....Isaac sarcastic knows what he wants  
thinker and shy guy issac with people unless with his friends then it's shy no more like BAM! and the shy is gone! just not gryffindor  
he seemed kinda let down to see the surprise on his own friends faces so they made it up to him later with magic movie marathons later on.

Erica reyes: ah yes Erica seeing her in any other house just seemed blasphemous she belonged in slytherin like a wolf in the woods  
any other and they probably wouldn't survive her evil plot to rule the school that would put even Fredd and George the famous prankster duo on their tippy toes  
to not get on her bad side....looks like Allison's job just got doubled and stiles just got a heck of a lot more worried what with the look she sent him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i fixed up a little i found out the proper spelling for a few things and also some confusing where apparently i didn't know what the heck i was writing and i plan on going through and fixing up the other chapters as well sorry for writing like a kid at least it's not hand written then i think no one would understand a lick of what i was saying XD


	2. classes and vote for best house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small summery into the classes they take and then they try and vote whose house is best in the group by going majority count with people they know. (next chapter will have proper intro with derek and maybe onto a real story)

part 2: classes and houses

First up to start the day is herbology with professor Deaton (who is seen walking into the forbidden forest for hours  
and sometimes helps as a doctor for the school and surrounding area)

second defense against the dark arts that turns into defense half way through thanks to professor Finstock who insists on being called coach who decided  
you can't rely on magic all the time and so we also need to learn how to dodge a punch by magically floating about 20 enhanced dodge balls at each of us.

third potions with the complete ass known as professor Harris or as the students so 'lovingly' call him professor harass A because he is a major ass and  
B he harasses everyone in the school including other staff!! ugh cool class but come oonnn. luckily he got a bit to close to Scotts cauldron  
and had his face turned green as it exploded in his face.

fourth how to use a broom which if all goes well leads to quiddich also lead by coach Finstock oh boy: "STILINSKI PAY ATTENTION" he looks over from talking  
to a hufflepuff girl before finally paying attention "ok i want each of you paired up in alphabetical order!" he shouts as everyone gets into a line  
"ok now you and your partner will take a lap around hogwarts and return as fast as you can LAHEY STILINSKI YOU'RE UP FIRST" "uh shouldn't we learn basics first  
and also i thought you wanted us in alphabetical order?" stiles interrupted. and for his efforts got a stern glare and got up in his face "do you think  
an enemy or opponent is gonna give you time to prepare or get used to it. NO! so get on your broom kick of and get going now!! LAST ONE BACK GETS 5 POINTS  
TAKEN FROM THEIR HOUSE!!" this got both boys running for a broom yelling up as they approach before mounting and taking off albeit clumsily. and of course  
stiles lost Isaac was a freaking animagus he could use heightened senses to help him no slam into a wall!

during fifth period transformation jinx and predictions with professor martin some of the group found out they were animagus and used it to the full advantage  
this being Erica Boyd and Isaac. Scott was kinda jealous but not as much as Jackson who was seething professor then went on to explain why forcing  
oneself to transform with out being animagus can be seriously dangerous but of course Jackson took this as a challenge and began trying to find other ways  
to be able to be animagus or have heightened senses even thinking about finding a freaking werewolf if he had to!!(hint hint for later) of course  
Lydia was uninterested in becoming some dumb animal and instead showed of a natural talent with prediction. 

and although they may not teach Melissa Mcall is the school nurse, Derek hale is the grounds keeper and of course the schools regulator john stilinski  
or as some like to call him sheriff stilinski, and Chris argent just so happens to be the headmaster of the school.

of course being the first day and the group being split into houses they were determined to prove whose is better and what better way than to see which house  
your parents were in:

"soooooo dad" stiles started "if you destroyed anything i am not gonna save you." Mr stilinski jumped in before stiles could finish"wow thanks for the reassurance  
that my father trusts and will help me dad""you're welcome" was the snarky response "fine but that's not what i'm here for i wanted to know what house you were in  
and everyone elses" "why?" "to prove which house is better of course" stiles admits as if it were the most obvious thing. "of course...well i happened to be  
in hufflepuff just like you. ....your mother though she was a gryffindor....she was so brave and would do anything to help a friend...it's why i loved her so much"  
the conversation dropped into a comfortable silence as john reminisced and stiles waited for the stories to come.

Scott visited the hospital wing to question his mother "hey mom." "hey Scott what's the matter?"Scott walked over to his mom and asked "i was just wondering what house you were in when you came to hogwarts" she smiled and just said like it was obvious "ravenclaw of course although i was almost put in gryffindor with stiles'  
mother but my brains won over my brawn" she laughed flexing non existent muscles as the both began laughing but Scott was thinking about how his mother  
had enough bravery to be able to be who she is no matter what "your father was a muggle but if he were here he would definitely have been in slytherin or ravenclaw  
with me" she smiled sadly at this before going on to tell stories about how she used to secretly use magic around the house without dad ever noticing Scott completely  
lost in the stories.

Jackson didn't really have to ask he also didn't care they were both slytherin and both were far to busy to really delve into stories of the past. it's stupid  
his friends even asked if he would find out as if it would be anything else.

Chris argent was outside when Allison walked over and asked "hey um dad.or uh sir i guess.. dad what house were you in when you were my age and what about everyone else?"  
Chris smiled patted her back and began speaking "i was actually a hufflepuff but all the women in the family seem to have a knack for slytherin as even you have proven  
your mother had guts and was so determined to do what she thought was for the best that's why she joined the ministry of magic to help us...but i guess  
every family has a few bad apples.....your aunt started off so....kind, everything was for the well being of friends and family but when she tried killing  
magical creatures just because of the possibility of them being able to hurt us she was ran out of the school i thought it was a misunderstanding and tried helping her  
giving her secret lessons of what i learned helping her ....i never would have thought i had grown our worst enemy since...Voldemort or that she had joined  
and expanded an organization hellbent on doing just that" they then delved into a more serious conversation but that's where we'll leave it

Lydia didn't beat around the bush "hey mum what house were you in" "slytherin" neither did her mum "i was quite the brainiac of course but i guess in the end  
i desired to be known and successful whether i achieved this with my brains didn't really matter" she said smiling wistfully 

Erica and Boyd both came from a foster home together after leaving there original families as they are from muggle families but they did like to think about what house their parents would have been in Erica said her parents would have tied for ravenclaw and hufflepuff before finally settling for the latter and Boyd announced his many  
siblings and large family that he believed to be grand kind and intelligent and would have taken up almost all of ravenclaw if they could. Isaac's mother would have been gryffindor his dad however he just couldn't picture as a wizard let alone in a house, but unlike Erica and Boyd he couldn't just run away from his father.... after their contemplations they then began joking around and just going off to find the others to see which house won majority vote in their group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so in a later chapter i wrote something that contradicts something here so i kinda fixed that sorry for any confusion or stupidity i swear i can do better than this!


	3. forbidden means forbidden stiles not challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles + scott + the word forbidden = a very interesting outcome  
> derek werewolves and research shoulda seen it coming really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS, AND FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE STORY~

part 3:forbidden means forbidden stiles not challenge.

after the day was finished and the dinner feast was over they all headed of to their dorms except for Scott and stiles who decided a midnight stroll in the forbidden  
forest was a great idea on their second day...or night really at hogwarts. or that was the plan. they were intercepted by a grouchy grounds keeper named Derek hale  
who quickly walked them back but after a certain comment from stiles more like dragged them back dropping Scott of in front of his dorm before hauling stiles  
further down the hall towards the hufflepuff dorm. but instead of going in as they turn a corner Scott sends stiles a smug look and dashes back to the entrance and out  
into the forbidden forest. it was dark he was lost and only now after an hour of searching for the way back to the castle did Scott realize this was a bad idea  
so when he heard something snap he quickly turned only to see a heard of unicorn just barely miss impaling him as he dodged to the side falling down a hill.  
with all of this running and dodging Scott quickly realized his asthma was acting up so with the loud wheezing he only just heard the growl from behind him  
so when he turned around to see a large wolf on its hind legs moving towards him and asthma be damned he ran. but it was to late as it tackled him and just  
as it's teeth sink in and he lets out a yell another body slams into it roaring into it's face causing it to run off. eyes glowing red the new wolf creature  
turns towards him and steps closer but as it does its features change until "....h-holy shit. DEREK W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" as Scott freaks out Derek looks around  
until finally replying "you idiot, why would you go into a forest full of monsters and called FORBIDDEN!! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT BIT YOU JUST NOW!"  
"w-what was it?!!" "it was a werewolf Scott" "a werewolf! i don't want to be like that. that THING! i don't want to be a monster how do i reverse it!?!?!"  
"you can't just reverse it Scott and don't call us monsters... the bite is a gift you'll be faster, stronger, see, hear and smell things better than anyone  
and you won't even have your asthma anymore!. i can't reverse it but i can help you learn to control it so you won't hurt anyone until then i will give you some potions that can dull it  
but you have to be in control for it to work. from now on Scott. you and me, we're brothers" he waited to let the information sink in as Scott stayed on the ground  
silent and thinking until he finally agreed to get help from Derek "good now come on i can probably slip you back into your dorm without the sheriff noticing  
anyone was out of their beds"

bonus: "dude how dare you get into the forest without me! come on Scott you have to tell me everything. EVERYTHING!" and so Scott drags him to that abandoned  
girls bathroom where moaning Myrtle still decided to stay and told him everything "holy shit a werewolf! as in change on full moon awesome power howling werewolf?"  
"no stiles the other kind. yes that werewolf and come on don't treat it as a joke this is serious i could hurt people!!" "no no you're right i'll research and  
help you find a way to control it....once we put that smug ass Jackson in his place the next time he challenges you to a round of quiddich" (another story for another time)  
Scott thinks about it but what really makes him agree is what stiles says next "and i know you've been eyeing Allison~ maybe you can impress her. so what do ya say?"  
"i'm in" Scott says smiling as they both leave to get to class. half way through the day Jackson is pissed Scott is feeling great and talking with Allison  
and stiles is in the library researching any book that even mentions werewolf or animagus" so at the end of the day when Scott goes to Derek stiles is close behind  
Derek is annoyed but training begins as planned with both stiles and Derek arguing about the methods they should use to help Scott. all in all it's been a very... interesting day.


	4. wizard chess new students and animal companions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wizards chess new students and companion animals that may be important to story later on so plot has appeared sort of hopefully hope it's good!!

part 4: wizard chess new students and animal companions.

Ok so it's been about a month now since their first school year started it became pretty routine and normal you know dress breakfast magic classes werewolf training feasts then bed  
pretty normal, they had even made a new friend with a guy in the grade above them named Danny he's pretty cool and he's in ravenclaw apparently he once snuck into the ministry of magic and got a bunch of secrets out to the public. although charges were dropped saying he was "young and probably didn't know what he was actually doing" HA yeah right...  
and now Scott and stiles were in the library playing wizards chess. Stiles was just about to obliterate Scott's queen (literally) when a surprise announcement  
came through speakers that they swear were not there five seconds ago, about a surprise gathering in the great halls so shrugging the boys along with everyone else makes their way over.

Chris: "okay students this isn't really a normal occurrence for hogwarts and so classes will be cut short for today" loud cheers and fist pumps began before Chris gave his usual stare  
silencing the room and getting an eye roll from the grounds keeper. damn hales he thought"due to loss of teachers because of...certain PROBLEMS" he looks directly at Erica and Jackson who both give smug looks about being able to run the teachers out.. pfft serves em right for trying to say they wouldn't even make it through their first year without failing. "so we have two new replacements....and two new students...." this brings the hall to an excited quiet as they wait for these mystery students.  
"now then, things were run a little differently at their school they started wizard training a year earlier than most and so this will actually be their second year.  
but they will be started in the first year along with their age group anyway. so i will first introduce the new teachers and their classes. replacing our history teacher  
professor yukimura" he paused allowing applause as the new professor went to the center of the stage and bowed "thank you, my daughter Kira and i hadn't really stayed in one place  
so i would like to try and stay here for as long as we can she only has one friend at the moment and i would like to improve that i also plan to do the best i can to teach you all the history of magic and magical creatures"  
another round of applause and he sat down at the table for the staff in between stilinski and professor Harris hmm i wonder if Erica and Jackson can get rid of him...he's pretty relentless.  
"our next teacher shall be replacing professor Mcgonagall who has done very well taking care of the school to finally go into a well deserved retirement" everyone cheered and wished her well  
some of the fellow staff hugging her or shaking her hands smiling even Chris had a smile on his face "the professor replacing her shall be peter hale" Derek's head snapped up at this  
as his uncle, his supposedly dead to the world in a coma at a secret hospital only known by few for "safety reasons" uncle walked out onto the stage smiling at him before greeting the rest of the people in the hall. after his introduction he sat next to Derek who had stiffened not sure if he should be happy angry surprised or frightful because come on nobody can just wake up from a coma all scars gone and no problem not even one of them  
but he had to hold back his questioning until the end of the feast as Chris has set up the chair and hat for the new students "first is Kira yukimura" she was kind of shy walking onto stage all eyes on her  
and as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head she jumped as it began speaking. it's not like it was her first sorting it's just it was sudden.... "hmmm you have the potential to become a gryffindor but are to shy to fully harness it certainly not....although you are quite intelligent ravenclaw wouldn't bring out your full potential either hmmm tricky tricky....but i think it's got to be HUFFLEPUFF!!" the table erupted into cheers as she walked over beckoned by stiles to sit with him as he enthusiastically spoke with her until the next girl came on stage without even waiting for Chris "i figured we could just get it through quicker i'm kinda hungry, my name is Malia hale" well it's obvious where she's going very outgoing.... the hat just touched her head when the hat yelled "impatient...GRYFFINDOR!!" she made her way over to the ecstatic table and took the seat next to Scott as a plate instantly appeared in front of her and she started speaking with him "so i smell wolf on you and figured i'd sit with you" Scott sputtered trying to deny before seeing the look on her face and realizing she has the same last name as Derek so did the new teacher....well then....

after introductions to the group: "wow so you guys have been friends for a long time" Kira said smiling Malia and her had only begun there friendship on the trip here which took 2 days as her dad wanted to take the muggle route  
"my first and longest friend is actually my companion animal sue she was passed down my family for a long time" she smiled "would you mind if i called her over?" she asked the large group she had taken a liking too  
"sure!" they all chorused as she called for her pet "so what is it? toad? cat? owl?" stiles questioned "actually it's not a regular companion..."she says just as a white fox rushes over and jumps into her awaiting arms "you see my family isn't exactly your everyday wizards we're......different....oh! how rude uhm....what are your animals anyway?" they all seemed to like this question stiles and Scott wondering what the 'different' meant werewolf different maybe? hmmm they now wanted to ask her....in private. they still hadn't told anyone but Jackson has taken notice to the major changes to Scott everyone else was just releaved about no more asthma panics and didn't question it just yet.  
each gave their answers:

Lydia:"well mine was unorthodox as well" she says using a spell to summon her fluffy dog which she began fussing over and showing off  
Stiles: tells them about his currently lost tabby cat that ran at the sight of Scott who proceeded to mumble about 'stupid wolf things and how gingersnaps used to adore him' of course no one heard him though and started laughing about the 'mighty' Scott who couldn't fight off a fly actually scaring something away.  
Scott: "i just have a barn owl" thankful for that, spok yes that's its name and they are both night creatures and get along pretty well even after the change although spok has taken to scratching at his face every now and then.....  
Erica: she proudly opens one side of her cloak to reveal a bat hanging from her left arm causing everyone to baffle "he's the best i use him to clear out the bathroom when i need a shower and nothing says run faster than a bat in you hair"  
she laughs evily stroking her bat "isn't that right batman" Stiles mocks hurt "i thought i was your batman, catwoman!!?""oh hush you still are it was either that or Dracula and he isn't a vampire bat so it wouldn't have made sense" she says slinging her right arm over his shoulder.  
Isaac: Isaac just holds up a toad blushing as he dubs it simba a few snickers but mostly they were trying to think where he just pulled it from.....  
Jackson: holds up a toad but after a wave of his wand proves it to be a snake instead "how did y-" Stiles started before being cut of by Jackson "it's a cloaking spell idiot, i wasn't going to leave him alone at home" Jackson said matter of factly "so what's his name?" Lydia said stroking its head "hmm as if i'd actually tell any of you" ....challenge accepted Stiles Erica and Lydia thought.  
Allison: Allison had a Siamese cat but unlike stiles gingersnaps hadn't run at the sight of Scott instead hissing at him and looking angry everyone took a step back "this is....argent!"  
she says proudly to name it after her family name.  
Malia: stiles quips in before Malia even spoke "let me guess, a wolf!" she glares before saying "coyote actually, and hey he just went for a run so who knows maybe he'll 'find' your cat"  
she smirks teasingly "yanno last time i checked moonys favourite food was tabby cat hmm such a pity" stiles was blinking fast and his mouth was pulled taught as he questioned "please tell me your joking i think dad would kill me if i said "hey you remember that cat you told me to never under any circumstances lose or harm because it costed a fortune? well it was just eaten by my new friends coyote moony" crud names aside" she glared again "hey if you knew how i got him you'd see why i named him moony!  
but no he won't actually eat your cat he'll probably just chase it back here"  
Boyd: he just states an eurasian eagle owl not wanting to call it over because of all the other dangerous animals the group has before smirking knowing only Lydia properly knows the type of owl he's talking about  
the others guessing with 'wait is that the one' namings but then not thinking it's the right one and so quieting down till Boyd finally shows a picture of it perched next to him and Lydia with Lydia's dog "So what's it's name?" Scott and stiles ask at the same time and then highfiving because of that "her name is jynx"  
after that everyone was laughing over the tragically nerdy or sappy naming of their animal companions before finally making their way to the great hall for dinner since they had toured the castle and messed around talking all day.

 

bonus:"this is the most important job of you pathetic lives so don't screw it up, okay Aidan? Ethan? you are to enter the school as new students. apparently a filth of your kind  
has turned a student and i can't have a monster near my sweet niece so find it gain its trust and then bring it back to me so i can watch it beg! do this and when i purge the world  
of creatures like you. i MIGHT just let you live" she says with a snicker staring down at the 2 shackled boys she had kept after killing an alpha pack oh how fun it was.  
"yes argent" they both say in rage "and don't take to long. we hate to wait" she says referencing her lackeys armed with wolfsbane and other weapons they stored here in their  
section of the forbidden forest. they had set a perimeter of mountain ash keeping everything away from her base. "it's about time i put my master plan into place. keep me updated if there are more"  
she says finally dismissing them and putting them on the other side of the mountain ash barrier it's not like they could run what with the trackers she implanted in them


	5. part 5:quidditch try outs and jackson big mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quidditch tryouts and jackson screws up big time (i plan on bringing the twins in on a trip to hogsmeade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't added on for ages and also that my writing skills have depleted during this chapter i am so sorry i just couldn't think of anything and i think i'm completely stumped for any next chapter but i swear i will try.

part 5:quidditch try outs and Jackson big mistake

ok so we are now half way through the year the grass is green the air is hot and i think i am about to die.  
lets recap for a second shall we? you see i thought it would be funny to hide the quidditch brooms and set free some of the balls as a prank a couple of months ago  
what i was not expecting was to find out the tree i hid the brooms under was a womping willow and that the bludgeon would take off into the forbidden forest.....  
but that's still not the worst i also wasn't expecting coach Finstock to pretty much go crazy without his daily dose of inflicting horrendous pain on his students through sports so when new supplies  
were brought in and quidditch try outs were back on he became relentless and i mean relentless i swear some of the people at try outs didn't want to be here and he was actually forcing them to  
the try outs were going great.....if you count  
Lydia threatening coach that if she is forced to play this he had better be prepared to meet her standards making him let her sit out because no one has that money but then taking that out on me poor non-supernatural  
powered styles as the lone goaly against....Jackson.....great......right before we started he leaned towards me and said "i know that you know something so tell me, or i'll beat it out of you" ......shit  
*1 hour later*  
well after my amazing beat down which kind of turned around when he knocked me off my broom and i accidentally kneed his face it was Scott's turn and ohhhh man i was loving it there Jackson was smug faced ready to take Scott out  
and oh boy did that rile Scott up the moment coach blew his whistle he was going and 5 minutes in he scored 16 points and Jackson looked close to a temper tantrum it also managed to cheer coach up as he was ecstatic to announce co captain-ship  
and after that Erica and Isaac made it onto the team and then greenburg which seriously i didn't even see him try out but coach just put him in? what just happened seriously....oh and hen Danny made the team so did i!....as a waterboy and back up....  
seriously i didn't even think quiddich had a water boy but hey at least i'm on the team....for now...

*that night* it is now the time where everyone is shoveling food into their faces and all throughout the meal i couldn't help but look over at Jackson a few times he looked real off...not angry for getting his ass kicked and he wasn't  
his usual smug self.....he seemed...really determined for what i have no idea...but i couldn't help think it had something to do with what he said to me earlier "he knows i know?" know what?! it was really off putting  
so i just kept eating and chatting with a fellow hufflepuff the last time i tried leaving the table to go chat with Scott instead, lead to detention and not a fun one i was told to clean the toilets without magic! it was horrible i had to use a scrub thing  
and everything!!

later into the night* Jackson perspective* i wasn't just gonna let those idiots get the better of me! i don't know how he suddenly got stronger but i will find out and ohhh will i be using it. i luckily have some ideas I've seen him sneaking into  
the forbidden forest so whatever it is he must be getting it from there hmff probably some dark magic dealer and either he's gonna be giving me some or i am so going to exploit the bastard.  
when he was completely sure everyone in the dorm was asleep or not paying attention he snuck out heading towards the forest. when he arrived he did the stupidest thing known to wizards and started yelling  
"hey!! i know you've been giving something to that idiot Scott! so tell me what it is or give me some right now!" he continued walking deeper into the forest yelling this at the top of his lungs until he heard a twig  
snap behind him as he was turning around with a smirk on his lips expecting some kind of dealer it fell when a low growl emitted from the shadowy figure until it launched itself at him and everything went black.

bonus: it was early morning, the sun barely on the horizon when Jackson came to. he groggily sat up when he felt a pain in his chest he looked down to see a long gash but weirdly enough it looked like it was almost fully healed  
but seeing as if he didn't hurry back into school someone was going to notice he was missing and so he put it off till later to check. other than quicker healing injuries he didn't notice a change for the whole month  
and he was pissed, he didn't want to just heal fast he wanted to be better than Scott!! he was in a rage for a month not realizing what he has done to himself. this should be fun...


	6. weird things are happening and a trip to hogsmead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this happened, actually my internet cut out for a day and to pass the time I wrote a new chapter so yay motivation~ but here it is once again sorry for decline in writing skill and material :P

it was nearing the end of the school year and so a trip into hogsmead was set to relieve some of the tension from the past couple of months because you see strange things have been happening  
loud noises from within the castle some of the paintings have been destroyed and claw marks have been seen on the slytherin and hufflepuff doorways teachers were worried that a creature had found its way into the castle  
or maybe one of the student was a were creature if that were the case all of the students could be in danger if they didn't find out who and fast unbeknownst to them a student was having similar fears about himself:

Scott: it had to be me Derek and Malia had so much control over their wolves and he didn't know of any other so how could it not? he was frustrated until it was mid day when stiles caught up to him.

stiles: jeez Scott has just been buzzing from one class to the next all day I didn't have a chance to catch him until midday during their free period "SCOTT!!" i called out, he slowed down but didn't stop so I rushed over to catch up  
when i did i dragged him away to a more secluded spot. "Scott it's not you!, you know you have control you've been training almost the whole year! even ask Derek he says you've improved a lot and a lot faster than he expected since you were so reluctant"  
stiles said trying to brighten his best friends mood "but stiles! who else could it be! and besides you know as well as I do I still turn a lot hell just the other day during quidditch practice I tackled three of the other guys ON OUR TEAM and I wanted to howl stiles, HOWL  
so what do you mean I have control?! besides.....I've been....having these dreams... and since the teachers started getting stricter on where students could go and at what hours I'm starting to think they aren't JUST dreams....."  
"Scott....wait what are these dreams about?" Scott let out a breath "you know the trains maintenance guy? I think I attacked him..." stiles was blinking "Scott it can't be, the train guy shouldn't even be here it isn't time yet to leave" Scott looked down "I've already checked the medical ward he's here...."

over the next few days Stiles tried getting Scott's mind off of it bringing up the most random things he could think of and believe me it would have worked but every morning had something else destroyed another nightmare fulfilled and more of Scott's happiness gone  
and that's when stiles found it he was wondering the halls for some way of proving Scott innocent or and this is a very slight or because stiles refused to believe it was Scott to contain him until morning, yes that is when the giant double doors appeared  
and stiles curious as ever stepped right through them finding the perfect room it seemed like it was wrecked with bits of rubble around yet not a thing was broken like the walls healed leaving only debris as evidence of damage ever being there. on one of said walls a chain  
began appearing with a shackle at the end......creepy....but useful Stiles thought, ugh but we'll need a key for the shac- something hit his head cutting off his train of thoughts until he heard a clang as whatever it was reached the ground....low and fucking behold a key was sitting at his feet "I can't even but....I love you room~" stiles spoke picking the key up pocketing it and dashing off to find Scott after all there was only one more day until the trip into hogsmead and he didn't want his buddy missing out because he was scared of hurting someone~

that night* after the feast everyone was frantic to get back to their dorms worried about what monster could be running around and so in the hustle no one noticed the two stragglers falling behind and heading down a different hall "Stiiillllesssss-" "shhhhh you'll see when we get there" after a bit more of walking stiles stopped in front of a wall "ummm stiles?" before Scott could be weirded out further or stiles could reply the wall began to morph into a large double door "holy shit" I know right!?!" in stiles excitement he dragged Scott through the doors and presented him to  
"THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS~" he remarked spectacularly "I did some research after finding it, it can become anything a person needs "even-" "yes Scott even that" stiles then explained how this would work how the doors would be jinxed to not open till 5am to give them an hour to be back in their dorms before anyone awoke and Scott for the first time in weeks looked hopeful and somewhat relieved and so after some help from stiles shackling him up he slouched against the wall before sitting and they fell into a silence not uncomfortable but also not comfortable either "stiles....aren't you going to bed?" "nope, I'm gonna be here till morning, gonna be supporting you through the whole thing, and besides you're chained to a wall so you can't stop me" stiles said smugly as he took a seat at the opposite wall pulling a handball from god knows where and started throwing it up and catching it imitating a crowd cheering saying he won the quidditch world cup until finally Scott fell asleep.

it had been a few hours and stiles was beginning to doze of after all it was 3am and nothing happened when suddenly Scott gave a jolt waking up stiles laughed a bit as he jumped "holy crap Scott you scared the shit ou-" his speech was cut of when slowly Scott's eyes opened revealing a bright yellow and a low growl emanated from his friend "s-scott? buddy?" Scott quieted down and so stiles stood slowly and inched closer "scoooooott?" stiles said slowly when suddenly Scott raised his head bared his teeth and lunged at stiles in the heat of the moment stiles shot a reducto towards him to push him back but in the haze of fear hit the chain that was holding him back causing it to break Scott shot forward pushing off of stiles as leverage to shoot at the door as stiles went down head banging on the concrete floor effectively knocking him out Scott hit into the door expecting it to break or fling open he was instead met with formidable wood and a very strong time jinx but this didn't stop him from trying as he kept up a constant running at the door roaring loudly until after however long he began to feel dizzy the effects of running head first at a door and werewolfy stress he turned around bruised and kind of scratched up and fell forward passing out with this the doors finally opened as the clock struck 5 and along with this Stiles shuddered awake with a throbbing headache and a look of dread as he saw the door open and Scott asleep in front of it looking like he got into a fight and so he came to the first conclusion he could think of  
he failed, he didn't do a good enough job, he let Scott escape.... with that thought in mind stiles slowly stood up and moved to Scott to drag him back to his house so no one would be suspicious of his disappearance or his own luckily they're little shits and instantly told each other the other houses password otherwise this would be a hell of a lot harder...

neither of the boys went to hogsmead that day the events of last night putting a downer on them as they spent the day in the medical ward not all of the bruises healed before the other students took notice and of course stiles had to be checked for a concussion and so they spent the day in there Scott getting into a strange debate with Deaton about....actually stiles had no clue what it all seemed like gibberish to him but....Scott looked like he was cheering up so it didn't matter.....

bonus: the hogsmead trip:  
Lydia Kira and Allison were walking along looking through a witch and wizard fashion store while the boys and Malia decided to check out the weasly prank store hogsmead branch ugh boys and pranks... when a voice sounded from behind them causing them to turn around to see in Lidia's words "afreakinggod" only for him to speak making it worse for her "hey are you girls from hogwarts? me and my brother were actually going to transfer there next year" he said smiling charmingly and disarmingly "oh my names Aiden by the way it's nice to meet you, what can i call you lovely ladies?" "any time" Lidia blurted before she recovered "um I mean Lidia and this is Kira and Allison it's um nice to meet you and did you say you and your brother were transferring next year?" she said hopefully but now covering it up with her usual hot girl attitude "yeah we had some trouble at our old school durmstrang  
so we'll be starting our second year there I hope to see you there Lidia" he smiles again before turning around probably to look for his brother as Lidia turned around she saw that both Allison and Kira were smiling and raising their eyebrows at her "what he was hot now lets get back to shopping I'll have all of next year to woo him" she said delighted as they began walking through the isles of bright robes and flare sleeved shirts at least the wizard world had some good fashions Lydia thought picking through some slim robes for next year

elsewhere a very happy Ethan was happy talking to the hot guy by the glow gums who was setting up for a rave party and was collecting some since every gum made bright glowing patterns appear on your body for a number of hours when Aiden joined them for a bit before wondering further into the store walking past a sneezing malia  
if it weren't for all the strange smelling foods and potions sold at the prank store both of them would have noticed that they were werewolves but of course why would the protagonists get a warning before the shitstorm? and so the twins had gone the day without finding werewolves though the group of girls had had the faint sent  
so they knew they had been near one or two so as long as they stuck by this group they would eventually find them, let the game begin.


	7. (kind of filler) over the holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short really stupid horribly written i couldn't think of how to word any of it and i think i rambled shit i am not good with the writing i can barely word the story as it goes i have a storyline and i know what i want to happen i just suck at writing sorry about this so so sorry

over the holiday Scott had shifted between family time with stiles his mum and sheriff stilinski, to werewolf training with Derek and Stiles and then sometimes working an apprenticeship with Deaton apprenticeship for what exactly? once again Stiles had no clue but Scott seemed more calm and a hell of a lot happier whenever he came back from said trips he did a lot better in training and didn't have any wolfout moments so things started looking up.

stiles on the other hand spent most of his time selling stolen owl results to the higher grades as well as a few college essays courtesy of the internet most useful muggle invention~ getting him some money over the holiday chu-ching and he only got caught twice! pus he only stalked his dad to work a few times the need to see at least one dead body over the holiday was just too much for poor stiles to ignore you see over the holiday our dear sheriff stilinski has a second job going around checking on the major magical hotspots to make sure muggles didn't find it or to get rid of any feral or dangerous creatures that might cause some havoc to nearby communities, he's one of the best at his job thanks to his being a fan of the lovegood creature feature articles in the wizard weekly while most people just put it off as a bogus but fun tale he took it more seriously as it had surprisingly helped him solve quite a few cases.

Lydia spent most of her holiday with the other girls setting up small parties or as small as a Lydia party can be because NO ONE missed a Lydia party as well as taking them on shopping trips she also managed to get herself an invitation to a party hosted by Danny after getting word that a you know who but not that you know who would be shirtless and dancing and so that had the majority of her holiday with some side divination practice since she kept having these strange dreams and thoughts that she wanted to decipher before the next school year rolled in  
Allison had a big archery tournament to win over the holiday and just general training in her wand skills with some Lydia moments where she decided Allison needed some reminders that she was a girl who NEEDED a new wardrobe.

Erica and Malia started getting together on occasion after finding out they had a similar taste in movies and same fight club they went to, who woulda known right? and so over their holiday a friendship to be reckoned with was formed.

Isaac had spent the starter of his holiday home and it was torturous until one night while he was in the basement loud yelling and banging came from upstairs as soon as he broke out he ran up the stairs to find his father bleeding and unmoving with a crouched figure atop him growling he bumped into the wall behind him causing the creature to look his way before it rushed out he went to follow but in the dim light it was near impossible he heard a siren in the distance and figured a neighbor had called the ministry for help after the ruckus he quickly looked around before settling his eyes on the whittemore house across the street realizing he couldn't stay he'd be suspected especially if they saw the basement they'd think he'd had a motive for it and so he ran.

Jackson had stayed home for the most part plotting though he did manage to keep up the family image however he had been blacking out randomly and he wouldn't remember what happened while also trying to keep an eye on the lahey house but after one particularly blank night he found Mr lahey the bastard dead and Isaac no where to be found he would never admit it but....he was actually kinda worried he had known about the abusive streak his father had but isaac never seemed to be the type to retaliate especially so strongly and so he was worried....he was even more so after finding traces of blood under his own fingernails after another black out thus began Jackson's 'small panic till he got around to asking a guy for his camera to use for a night, but upon finding nothing unusual recorded decided to try and just let it go.

Boyd had a quiet start to what he thought would be a quiet holiday just home job practice nothing to it until... Isaac showed up on his doorstep asking for help Boyd being the loyal friend he is gave the supposed suspect according to the ministry shelter of course he would he trusted Isaac but he also wanted to help lahey and so after some convincing and a promise to help him escape if it went wrong he convinced Isaac to confront the ministry and tell them what he saw which went okay but they did send some people to keep "watch" on Isaac which annoyed Boyd so after gathering the forces "elderlies and children of the neighborhood" to pester them as much as possible the guards deemed him safe and left leaving Isaac to finally be able to prepare for the new school year as well as get used to the new lifestyle.

so all in all the holiday period was......eventful for the most part if only they knew what was to come in the following year....

Bonus: a chat

"and i actually had to hold it down for Deaton the hippogryff was really....inimical and-" Scott was cut of midsentence as stiles let out a snicker "what?" "dude did you seriously sign up for that word a day website again? haha i thought you said it was a 'quondam'" Scott started looking a bit embarrassed until his head suddenly flew up in realization "you signed up for it too didn't you!!" he shouted accusingly "s-shut up sometimes i need some fresh vocab for the essays nothing more!" and then they both broke out into laughter "sooo back to school soon and i'd hate to start the school year boringly so i say we go back with a few pranks at hand starting with the dear coach, i already have the perfect plan~" "*sigh* stiles please never become a criminal you're creepy enough without any added evils" "oh come on i'd make a great villain and don't you think it would just be so funny? i'd be like the only bad guy forcing his nemesis to eat healthy and stay fit haha" "whaaat? don't i get to be the nemesis?" "no Scott you're more like the nerdy sidekick, like really nerdy, so nerdy your nerdness is rubbing off on me i have been scarlet nerded by you, i was a cool villain i had allll the cool girls yeah.. and oh Lydia martin so smart and beautiful sadly sidekick of the bane of my existence...stupid Jackson...hmmm on second thought i think the first prank of the year will be dedicated to JACKSON hmm lets put permanent green dye in his bag or something!" and so the plotting progressed from there until finally Scott had to go home after all they only had a week until the school year started back up and they needed to prepare as much as possible.


	8. it's a little know fact, don't trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp manipulative peter is manipulative and I suck at writting manipulative :{ but here it is enjoy and sorry if this chapter is not understandable and rambles I haven't gotten much sleep lately....by the way criticism is welcome if you feel like dropping an idea I would love that :3

it was early in the morning too early for any students to reach the school and only a select few of the teachers to be on sight which is why Derek thought it the perfect time to confront peter....  
"how are you here" Derek saw no need to hold back "I came by train of course" was peters smug reply "you know what i mean peter! you were in a coma!" "ahh yes thaat, it happened about a year? year and a half ago. i woke because of a strong cry for help it's how i met malia who i found is my daughter  
of course it was obvious with my good looks~ she was surrounded by hunters i saved her, took her in, gave her an education couldn't have someone in the family uneducated now could I? that went on for about a year-" "that's impossible Laura was keeping an eye on you she would have told me you woke up" derek said cutting him off  
"SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE AWAKE FOR A YEAR WITH A DAUGHTER! she would have told me we weren't the only ones anymore..." ".....oh Derek, I didn't want to tell you so soon....you see she was mutilated by...Kate the hunter torn apart like a ragdoll the muggle police only found one hal-" "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!!"  
"you're hiding something i can hear it in your voice so stop trying to cover it up!!" peter smirked slightly at this "sigh* it seems when she died her alpha powers transferred to me....but that's besides the point Derek it was Kate, Kate argent and Derek with your help we can avenge everyone we could destroy everyone who was involved that night"  
"they wouldn't want that! I'm not a killer!" "your eyes say differently" there was a flinch at this "she's near by Derek and from what i hear she has a plan to purge the area of our kind think of what she'll do to Scott or malia, think of what she's done to Laura, don't you want to stop her?" there was a large pause but peter knew  
and so he turned to leave "I don't trust you....but I won't let anything happen to them.." derek finally said peter chuckled "oh Derek it's a little known fact NEVER trust me. but she is here, and she's ready to play" and that was that as the door slid closed he had to prepare for his first class of the year..

"sooo did you see the new students? the two older ones? they seemed to have been eyeing you off scotty any idea why?" stiles says to thin air apparently as he starts clicking his fingers in front of scott's face who was dazedly looking at Allison "huh what? oh hey stiles" "wow Scott i feel so loved were you even paying attention to the introduction ceremony?  
there are two new students joining our class! i. don't. think. they. liiikkkeee. yoouu""huh...what house are they in?" "really Scott two suspicious characters come into school lookin like they are targeting you and you wanna kn- slytherin okay they are both in slytherin there was even a creepy moment where the hat just said 'oh i see i truly hope you succeed'  
i swear that hat keeps more secrets than gringotts bank!" Scott just smiled of course bad shit happens to him he doesn't begin to grow suspicious of anything always trusting Scott luckily he has the batman stiles badass stilinski as a friend "really stiles? you just don't like slytherins I'm sure you're just over reacting, we're in school  
the worst that can happen is getting another vomit jelly bean from the berty botts packs it's not like they are here to spy on me for some evil new voldemort wannabe" stiles just stood there half regretting the jelly beans half worrying because Scott is Scott and there is way to much to worry about that.

"good morning class i am professor yukimura i am your history of magic teacher i am also teacher of muggle studies i hope we have a good year together i thought to day we could start on the history of metamorphosis and how it effects some mythical creatures like the extremely rare and highly deadly kanima you se-" the teacher began to talk about the creepy lizard creature  
when someone tapped Scott's shoulder he wondered who since this was the one class he took alone "hey uhm me and my brother are new to the school and get pretty lost easily would you mind giving us a tour if you have a free period coming up?" Scott smiled at one of the twins haha he knew stiles was overreacting these guys seem so nice  
"ah sure i have a free period next actually if you don't mind" and they smiled and agreed before they got into a small conversation until the end of the class leaving with a really great vibe which is why it was such a shock when he got closer to Derek's hut moving towards the forest to show them along the outskirts and they grabbed him and spoke hushed and forced  
"listen we were sent here to take you and any werewolf we find here so listen up, we have these collars that will detonate if we try to take them off or disobey so unless you or one of your friends can find a way to disable and remove them you have a month otherwise we will kill you I refuse to die under 'HER' control. that's all I can say for now before the mics come back on  
remember one month! that's it" and then they let go and continued conversation like nothing happened, well....shit stiles was half right...but Scott is determined to help them....

"hello class i am...professor hale i will be teaching transfigurations so for a starter are there any animagus or other transformatives in this class? come on don't be shy, i only bite on a full moon" the class laughed awkwardly a bit before hands began to raise "ah excellent if you're... daring enough after todays class stay back and we'll see what you're made of though...with you all so young  
i bet it wouldn't really be too special~" he was egging them on he wanted them to accept to take the challenge as most teenagers would it was irresistible peters plan was going perfectly so far three particular students looked ecstatic at the chance to prove their talent "now then on with the lesson I'm sure professor Mcgonagal showed you the basics so i'll get on with some more FUN experiments"  
the class went on like that for a while which I'm pretty sure it is unorthodox for your teacher to teach you how to transfigure each other......but the students didn't complain he might just become a favourite... after class most students left except for Boyd Erica and Isaac which is when peter started talking  
"did you know you have more than one shift? for animagus they can shift between a human and an animal but did you know under certain circumstances there is an inbetween shift that can be unlocked far stronger?...however it IS quite dangerous and oh i shouldn't be saying this i mean you're all just students so young and it is complex i highly doubt you could achieve it  
plus it is harder to control much like for a werewolf minus the insane bloodlust more of an extreme rage though it differs for everyone i guess but as i said far to young so it wouldn't matter~ well that's all i wished to say..." he began turning away until Erica finally burst out "hey wait! you don't know anything about me! i bet i could do it so how about you show us how?"  
peter was grinning but wiped it off before turning back to them "well if you are certain i guess we could start lessons soon and i know the perfect place... tell me have any of you heard of the room of requirements?

Lydia had a shiver run down her spine a horrible foreboding feeling washing over her as she entered her divinations class she had advanced to it early thanks to her talents she had a feeling this was going to be a tough year for everyone and had plans on saying as such to her friends once this class was over maybe she could even get a better grasp on what exactly seems off because of it?  
oh hohoho Lydia had had a vision alright and she may be taking a leap in doing this but she confronts scott on it anyway it may not even have happened yet "so SCOTT when were you planning on telling me you're a werewolf hm?" she crossed her arms staring at him expectantly "h-how did you figure out-" scott was cut off by a wild stiles appearing out of nowhere literally....who taught him how to apparate...  
"what scott means is we were going to tell you and the rest of the group minus Jackson" he whispered the last bit "when we were completely positive that Scott has control which i believe he does but..." "but?" she insisted "well you know how last year they were certain something had gotten into the castle? Scott th-" "i'm afraid it was me....we don't know any other werewolves with problems contro-"  
"you know other werewolves? i already know malia she blurted it out while i was pressuring her but you said wereWOLVES as in a multiple so who else? and Scott I'm certain it wasn't you my vision showed scales and then you were fighting whatever it was, plus my vision showed me a lot more but explain first who else is a werewolf?" "uhhhhhhhhhh" such an intelligent reply... "you don't know do you, or is it something else?"  
"uhh well for one Derek and we think peter as well since he is related to malia and Derek and also........there's um....." "spit it out Scott" "your new boy toy has a period as well!" stiles blurts out before snickering "as well as Danny's which frankly worries me i hope he'll be okay..." he starts rambling and then Lydia's eye starts to twitch in annoyance and suddenly Scott is backing away no new power will stop the fear  
that Lydia inspires poor stiles still rambling didn't notice until she had a death grip on his ear dragging him as she chased Scott because neither of them will escape unpunished for not telling her she was dating a werewolf though now the growls made sense...and well it's not like she'll stop just it would have been nice to be informed! 

Bonus: recruiting  
when peter began their training he did explain the existence of hunters and how they were hell bent on killing weres and the stronger animagus he just didn't mention that this threat was immediate and he was putting them in the line of fire with this.....but if he was going to live to see the light dim from that monsters eyes he needed recruitments....even if they were just kids....even if one was his own....  
as he's said before it's a little known fact....don't trust him

her plan was coming along smoothly soon her niece would be safe and if all goes right she may even be able to recruit her she can picture it now both of them working together to make the wizarding world better by getting rid of that scum in fact.....she might just start that little plan soon if she can show her what they're capable of what she has been trained for her whole life she can have Allison as her ally

"and your name?" "Jordan Parrish sir. Sirs" he says looking to the headmaster and the man who everyone seems to call the sheriff guess that means he'll be deputy if he's hired haha "well Parrish from what you record says I'd say you're a good candidate and it's always good to recruit more help in such a large castle" Stilinski patted him on the back with a smile as headmaster argent said he was hired. YES!


	9. help

I have writers block....... and I can't remember what i wanted to do with this story, I am so sorry.........really this is just terrible and getting hopes up for an update is pretty bad to but i just wanted to ask if anyone has ANY ideas for what i could do with this i have an idea for later but working up to it, really i just need to bide my time till i get to that part once again i am so sorry for this :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a disappointing author i am sorry


End file.
